THE OBSTACLE
by Mikaela Darkwing
Summary: The continuation of A Scene With You, What Happiness...Guys on the rage, what will happen? I'm now welcoming anonymous reviews!!! Read and Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

IT'S GONNA RAIN (AME GA FURISOO DESU)  
  
"It's unusually dark out here, Micchy" Ryota said "I told you not to call me Micchy, you Makige you!" Mitsui said "Alright, Sumimasen Mich, I mean Mitsui" Ryota replied "Yeah your right, it's dark.I think it's gonna rain." Mitsui told him while looking at the sky. "Hey isn't that the title of Bonnie Pink's Song? It's gonna rain like. It's gonna rain! Paripa! Ashitokono, azimeshimi Zsao! Zsaoooohhh!!!" Ryota sang "Stop singing Miyagi or it's going to.RAIN!" Mitsui ran inside the school building with Miyagi and other students. The rain was so strong that everyone inside the building was wet.So everyone was asked to get inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I can't sense a trace of Rukawa here" Haruko thought "Oh, there he is" she added "But soaking wet, where is his coat anyway? Oh there it is, he gave it to his best friend to keep her warm. How thoughtful! I wish I was his." Then she imagined Rukawa taking care of her and. "Wake up!" "Hey what are you daydreaming about?" "Oh, I. I. I." She spluttered "Let's go now ok?" Her friend said "Ok.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Afternoon:  
  
"Ok team we do not have any practice today because the school administration ordered everyone to go home even the teachers here because of the heavy rain." Ayako said "Oh that would be fine! Wahahaha!" Sakuragi said *Sigh* "Stupid" Rukawa said "Ok now you can all go home so the keepers could lock the gym."  
  
Every one was left on the front door of the school building. "Hey Ayako, I know you do not have any umbrella so you can go with me" Ryota said and smiled widely "Don't worry about me, I know where you hid my umbrella so I got it back" Ayako boasted "But how?" Ryota said "It's easy to find.All I need to do is open your locker and see my umbrella there" Ayako said again. "Oh." Ryota was disappointed, he thought his plan was a great and fully furnished one. "I don't have my umbrella with me.How can I go home the rain's heavy?" Marina asked Then Rukawa had his umbrella with him (which he hardly uses) He knew he would need it to keep her from getting wet so they went back home.  
  
"Kae-chan." "Hm?" "Can you still remember?" "Nani?" "It was also raining when you gave me this." "Yes, I know" "It belonged to you but you gave it to me"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ran-ran!" "Kae-chan? Why are you running here? You'll catch cold if you won't dry up." Then they walked beside the vehicle. "I just want to give you this just before you leave." "What is it?" Then he went to her back and let her wore it.The necklace he always kept. "Kae-chan, but this is." "Keep it for me, please until we see each other again" "I-I won't forget you, eien." "Eien." Then she draw back to him and tears flowed form her eyes.The time was short and she had to leave. "I'll see you again Ran-ran.I will" he told himself while seeing her leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I still have it you know and." The rain went harder and she was getting wet, Rukawa wrapped his coat around her ignoring himself getting wet. Then he came closer to her so the rain couldn't touch her, he cared so much about her, he does and will always will.  
  
When they got on their houses it was still raining, he told her to dry up immediately and that was the same thing she was saying.  
  
"Take care and get some sleep!" She said while seeing him walking to his house "Don't worry" he said back "Sere nunquam oblivisicor semper, Kae-chan. Hitosu Dake Eien, Watashi wa ichiban tomodachi, sono mama. Ki o tsukete kudasai" she thought  
  
-End- 


	2. Not Nice

NOT NICE (NAI YOI)  
  
"Hai, this is a very boring day but a challenging one! I need to accomplish my project his day on this interview. I'm indeed lucky that that pesky Ryuzaki transferred to another school and left Tomoeda. Why do they like her anyway? I was the best player in school before she came in. Oh well, even I was the best Mikagami and Seta won't like me. They like that raven- haired girl. I tried to make them like me ever since. And then Sendoh, the Ryonan's ace but I was hopeless.I remember when."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hey! Kurume!" Sendoh called. "What? Is it Sendoh who is calling me? Did he already notice my prettiness, my charm and my admiration for him? Oh! I should be ready to whatever he will tell me." Mikage told her self. "What is it?" she asked with her sweetest voice. "You see Marina round here or somewhere? Oh there she is! Thanks a lot!" "Always her! Always her! Marina again! I hate you! I swear that I will beat you! I swear!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Uh! When I remember those moments! I hate everything about her! Her hair, skills, eyes, her paleness and her cold voice!!! Oh well I need to hurry.Shohoku's dismissal would be in ten minutes and their team would be on." Mikage Kurume from Tomoeda high said.  
  
Mikage Kurume, sophomore from Tomoeda High, a prestigious school, Tomoeda. She was not so tall with her brown hair and eyes, her hair was tied high and proud eyebrows were in her face.Good thing there's no more a Marina Ryuzaki around or I'll sure be on the second of the line again.UH! THAT GIRL!" She yelled again.  
  
She was right in front of the department store where she would buy some stuff for her project. "Oh well, I should buy something here first"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Marina! Marina Ryuzaki!" Someone called her name and they were surprised. He stood tall and was like a basketball player, maybe as tall as Mitsui. He had a long hair and wore a gray uniform. He was pale and had the color of the ice for his eyes. And he was good-looking, really good looking."Tokiya?" She asked. "Yes, it's me! Good you remember me!" He said as she ran into him. "What are you doing here?" She asked "I'm here for the school project." "Project?" "Yes, do you remember the interview that you accomplished in the Ryonan's team last year?" "Oh yes I do" "It's like that, but right now I asked permission on Shohoku's coach and I have business here." "Oh, I see oh wait okay? And don't worry they're all nice." When she had walk some distance a loud voice was heard all over the gym. "Hahaha! Good Afternoon Shohoku!" Mikage loudly shouted "What the." They all asked "She almost broke my eardrums." Mitsui said "Who are you?" Sakuragi asked "I am Mikage Kurume from Tomoeda high, I am with this handsome photographer and WHAT?!" Someone interrupted her. "YOU?!" She looked closely at Marina. "Me?" She replied "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "I.I." "She studies here Kurume" Tokiya said "WHAT?! This rat studies here?" "She's not a rat. I'm warning you, watch your mouth" Tokiya got furious. "Ok, ok so you." Mikage was again, interrupted. "And maybe you are Rukawa Kaede? I can't be wrong, they say you are really good looking and I can't see good-looking guy than you here." She said as she walked towards him. He didn't answer thus walk towards Marina and gave her, her towel. "My, my the nerve of that lady." They all thought "WHAT?! NOT AGAIN!" She came rushing in front of Marina and asked. "IS THIS REALLY YOUR ROLE IN LIFE?!" She yelled at her, and then everyone asked themselves if they have been enemies ever since. "Sure Marina isn't like that.She's nice to do that." But then Mikage starts screaming. "NOW WHAT? IS THIS RUKAWA ON TO YOU TOO? FIRST IT WAS MIKAGAMI, THEN SETA, THEN FUJIMA MY BELOVED SENDOH AND NOW RUKAWA! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET THE CUTE GUYS?!?!?!" "What do you mean?" "WHAT DO I MEAN YOU." "Stop it, if the Shohoku guys would be irritated on you, we won't have a project at all, I mean you coz I got many of their pics ever since. "Ok, ok your right!" Then she gave a dagger eye that can kill anyone. When the interview was over, she told her. "We're not done yet, RYUZAKI." Then they left.  
  
-End- 


	3. Sendoh' Moves, Rukawa'sJealousy?

JEALOUSY (SHITTO)  
  
It's raining again. Because of this, the pupils from Shohoku high were given three days vacation because of some technical problems in the school. Everyone was in their houses to sleep, rest and everything. Tit-tit-tit-tit. Her celfone got a message for her. "Who could this be?" She asked as she pick it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Akira? I wonder why?" She again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Secret? Akira, very naughty, you boy.Hmm."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Akira, I don't know what you are thinking."  
  
"Hooh! I never knew advance technology can help me in times like this." Sendoh told himself. "I wonder what would happen tomorrow." He asked again.  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's already 10 am.Where could she be?" Rukawa asked  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" "What do you mean, Akira-kun?" "We've been walking for an hour but I haven't heard any complains from you" "It's nothing, so where are we going?" "We'll be there in a minute or two." Then her celfone again, warned "Oh, wait a minute" "Ok"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's Kae-chan." "Who? Rukawa?" "Yes, chotto matte"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what did he say? Did he say anything about your friend? The smiley broomhead?" "Akira-kun, he's not like that." "Gomenasai. I can't help it" "He just told me to take care and go home early." "I bet he's jealous." "What was that?" "Nothing, I said nothing." 


	4. Beautiful

BEAUTIFUL (KIREI)  
  
"Is this where you want to take me, Akira-kun?" "Definitely, did you like it?" "No, I love it! It's beautiful." "I thought so too Rina" "Oh, how lovely." She said as she looked at the beautiful bay "Lovely as you are." he whispered "How about a walk with me today beside the beach?" "That would be nice." then she smiled  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'm just wonderin' how long have you been friends?" "Who?" "Rukawa and you." "Oh, since we were children, that's why we're so close at each other." "Oh." Then he shut his mouth and he did some thinking. "Since childhood? How can I compete with a guy who's not only her best friend but her childhood friend? How? How Kami-sama? I don't know what to do?" Then he asked her a question. "Um, Marina." "Yes?" "What do you think that matters most, past or present?" he asked "Let me think." "Say present.say present." he thought "Both! Because past is a part of my life and present is where I belong just like you." "ME?" he blushed "Yes, you see, my friendship with Kae-chan is one of the things on my past but still in my present, and you Akira-kun is one of my friends in the present.I can't take any one of you for granted." "Oh I see.It's getting late maybe I'll take you home" "Ok."  
  
Then they went home.  
  
-End-  
  
Author's note: Sendoh's very naïve when it comes to these things. 


	5. Cherry Blossoms

CHERRY BLOSSOMS (SAKURA)  
  
"Tomorrow we sure have classes.Too good no rain is around.Sure I'm gonna stroll around.Too bad Kae-chan is out for practice, I just wish he's here with me but I know he's out for a good reason." Then she went out, she was wearing a black pedal, white body hugger and a maroon jacket wrapped around her shoulders.She sure looks good. She walked out on the streets roaming around. She loved doing that when she was still in junior high but when she was in mid-high and was separated from her friend she didn't had the chance to walk around regularly. She can still remember the days when she and Kaede had some walk back then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was the bearing of Cherry Blossom trees. The pink leaves and petals were falling on the streets, on the roofs and everywhere. "It's so beautiful out here Kae-chan!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"The Cherry Blossom trees are bearing out this time of the year again."  
  
"Indeed it is Ran-Ran"  
  
"I wish Kae-chan and I could walk like those times again.When we will watch the beautiful flowers again."  
  
"Yes! It's beautiful." "But I'm happier to see you happy." "Really? I'm happy to be with you too."  
  
"I wonder what he's doing right now.If he's alright, hungry or what so ever."  
  
"Do you think we'll be always happy together?" "I would always be.with you."  
  
"I can still remember how we loved each other's company."  
  
"Won't you be happy with me, Ran-Ran?" "Of course I would do.as always."  
  
"And I would always do.I wish your feelings won't fade away."  
  
  
  
-To be continued- 


	6. Still

STILL (SHIZUKANA)  
  
"As always.I would enjoy your company Kaede." She thought again  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The ball got in the hoop, three points shot. Yes, a perfect one. But he can't be stop, it doesn't seem to satisfy him.Oh, yes another shot.It got again in the hoop, perfect. Then maybe he's hungry he saw her beside the hoop smiling at him, then he stopped.  
  
"*sigh* I'm hallucinating." he said as he sat down beside a tree beside the public court.  
  
No one's there for sure, he wouldn't practice there if he's not alone. He still wonders why whenever he needed help, gets tired, near to losing, winning, lonely, suffering, he can see her.Only her.He looked up in the blue sky.  
  
"I wonder where she is." he sighed again. "I wish I could see her right here while I'm practicing but she might be sick, tired or something.She better stay away or she'll get." then he got surprised.  
  
"What am I talking about? I shouldn't think of possibilities. I'm sure she's okay."  
  
Then he stood up trying to get another shot. Then he got another, another, another.One after another but he kept on thinking about her. Then he slightly smiled.  
  
"Hm. You asked me once if we'd always be happy if we would be together."  
  
"Do you think we'll be always happy together?" "I would always be.with you."  
  
"I knew I would be with you" he gave another shot  
  
"You're one of the reasons why I win and continuously win" another shot  
  
"I would always want to be with you" Dribbling  
  
"I've missed you a lot since you left" then another shot.  
  
"Maybe I really care about you."  
  
"No, I really care about you.you're the first person who had loved me for who I am. Only as a friend.as a friend."  
  
"When I reach America, I want you to be with me.But would you mind?" He asked himself like talking to her.  
  
"I can't figure out what I am talking about."  
  
"But I need you"  
  
"You're my only friend"  
  
"ONLY"  
  
"Even if you leave"  
  
"You would only be the one I care about"  
  
"The one I'll smile for"  
  
"No matter what."  
  
"You still would be my friend"  
  
"Still"  
  
-End-  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This chapter Still is about Rukawa's thoughts and nothing more ^_^ 


	7. Mitsui's turn

STAR IN THE WILDERNESS (HOSHI IN NO KOOYA)  
  
The day was calm, no rain. A fair Saturday. Truly it was. She was on the court with.Mitsui? Yes with Mitsui, he was there when she came. She was supposed to meet Rukawa, she was there early.Earlier. She opened the door and he was already there practicing some jump shots. He was so focused on what he was doing.  
  
"Sashi-san." She called him. He lost balanced and fell directly on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she ran into him. "Uh, I'm okay." He said blushing. "I'm disturbing you, maybe I should leave." "NO! I mean, you.you're not. It's okay." "Oh, I'm glad to know" "What you doing here?" He said scratching his head. He looked at her from head to toe. "Basketball get-up?" He asked her. "Yes, why do I look lame on these clothes?" "No, of course not! Don't think like that you look good on those." "Oh." "What 'ya doing here?" he asked again "I was supposed to meet Kaede here but I was early. Mind if I stay here with you? Or would you prefer to be alone?" "It.It's okay with me if you stay" But deep inside he was praying she would stay. Then she stood on a corner watching him. He was really good on this game. He thought of showing off some skills because she was there.Boys.  
  
"Hey, I heard Tomoeda was a school full of great athletes." he said while giving out a shot. "Maybe. I dunno" she answered humbly. "I watched you play and you were great." "Really?" "Yah." "Mind if I would try some practice with you?" "Nope." he answered.It's time to show some skills for him.  
  
Ooh, she was pretty good in this sport. Really good. He was surprised but he thought that a woman's skills are still weaker than a man's so he thought he would win. But women are more agile and full of determination so she won unnoticeably. He doesn't want to tell her she won anyway.Oh, Mitsui, your pride. Sky is the limit.  
  
"Hey, Marina just wonderin' if your girls are that good in Tomoeda, guys are?" "Good to.We need to be a part of a sports club in that school." "But why aren't your school a part of any tournament?" "We were disqualified maybe a year before you went to high school." "Why is that?" "Well they say Tomoeda athletes are faced on a bigger responsibility." "What is that?" "National team.We are qualified for the National team you know." "Geez.Great athlete." "You think so?" "Yes."  
  
Then she stood up again for another shot. She was good.  
  
"Hey Sashi-san." "What is it?" "I was amazed on one of Shoyo's players." "FUJIMA?!" "Well yes but who I'm talking about is Hanagata." "Is that lens man your crush?" "Of course not." "Then what is it?" "His style of giving a point.The fade." "Fade away shot." "Yes, that's it." "That's easy you know." Mitsui bluffing around! "Really? Mind if you teach me?" "I would be glad to!" Then he proudly stood up.  
  
Then he went to her position and said: "You just mimic my position okay?" "Aha." "You stand straight with your right toe forward and your knees bent." "Okay." "Then you try to be steady with the shot then you jump backwards like this!" "Wow, Sashi-san that was a perfect shot!" "Hehehe, now give it a try" "Okay."  
  
Then she tried what he did.  
  
"You try to stand up straight." "Alright" "Your right toe forward" "Yes and jump!" "Hey! Wait!" "Aww."  
  
She fell on the ground. He ran into her. "Are you hurt?" "I think so." "You should be careful okay?" "I'll try again, okay." "Are you sure?" "I won't give up." "Okay then. I'll stand behind you so if ever, I'll catch you." "Okay"  
  
Then she got the shot but she slipped on the floor. His arms were wrapped on her waist. Oh yeah what a chance Micchy-boy. But sadly for him Rukawa entered the room.  
  
"What are you doing do'aho?" he asked with his full force. All of them stared at each other. Electricity were in between Rukawa and Mitsui's eyes. Then he approached both of them. And pulled his arm out of her waist, shame on you Micchy-boy, you never noticed your arms were there too long.He blushed so badly after Rukawa threw him away.  
  
"Stupid freshman!" he shouted as they both went out. She bade good-bye to him. Sure she was sooooo naïve about these things.  
  
"Do you know what he's doing?" "He's teaching me some tricks, Kaede" "But why him?" "You had no time anyway." she stopped for a while. " I.I." "It's okay with me you know." "I'm sorry I was late, you know I had a." "Practice." "." "Don't worry about it.Why don't you try playing with me? Just like before." "Really?" "Yah, let's go!" He gave out his rare smile.  
  
-End-  
  
Author's note: This is a long one I know but why is the title Star in the Wilderness? The word "Star" is just a representation of the girl's abilities and personality and why "In the Wilderness"? The wilderness is a representation of her surroundings, the people, the situation and the society around her. 


	8. Naughty

NAUGHTY (ITAZURA)  
  
"Hey, not so tight Aya-san.You're choking me!" he said as he was asleep. He was dreaming about Ayako, Ayako and Ayako  
  
"Not so tight Aya-san you're choking me!" "But I can't resist Ryota my love! You know how much I love you!" "Really? Here I come Aya-san!"  
  
*wink*wink* "Aww.It was just a dream!" he told himself as he lied on the floor upside down. "That really hurts.But what time is it?" "Gosh! 10:09 I should hurry.but wait it's Sunday! Right! I could sleep until the afternoon! Hehehe." But he couldn't sleep. He thought something while lying down.  
  
"*sigh* I wish Ayako would go out with me sometime. He always swap me with that fan whenever I ask her out. Oh, I envy Rukawa for he has Marina, although she's just his best friend they could be sweet at times, like something special.Sendoh could ask any girl on earth and they won't refuse but why doesn't he use that? Stupid Sendoh.But me? How about me Kami-sama? I always get dumped over again.But on the other hand, I thank you.I'm a lot better than Hanamchi.But I just wish I would be able to ask her out...Hehehe"  
  
Then he thought again of his dream."Oh you're so naughty!" he told himself.  
  
"I really like her. And I can sense and feel she likes me too.But she keeps on denying me.Maybe she likes Mitsui or Kogure for that matter but who gets her attention is Rukawa. But I shouldn't think of possibilities. I shouldn't! Besides, my mom said if you love someone, you need to fight for it! But what if I'm the only one who loves her and she doesn't really love or like me for that matter.But.Oooh!!! I can't even sleep! So this is what Mitsui told me some time ago. I remember."  
  
"Love?" "yeah Mitsui-sempai" "You see, I can't even get some sleep when I think of this person." "A girl?" "OF COURSE A GIRL! YOU TEME YOU!" "Do you mean it?" "Of course I do, you stupid!"  
  
"Oh so this is it. I know I love her but now I'm really convinced that I'm insane for her or intensely crazy I guess."  
  
He then closed his eyes but all he can see is her, no choice but go to sleep.  
  
"Maybe we'll have a date on my dreams. hehehe."  
  
  
  
-End 


	9. Her Song

SONG OF THE WIND (KAZE NO UTA)  
  
"Men are disgusting." She said out loud. "Why is that Ayako?" Haruko asked "They would squat around and then mess up the whole place" "I don't think all men are like that.Onii-san is not like that." "Really? Are you suuuuure?" "Ayako!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Kiitanone? Daichi ni Soyogu -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I love that song." She retorted "Huh?" "I do.Whenever I listen to that I remember an important person in my life.Can I borrow that earphone?" "Sure"  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Kaze no koe. Tooi kimoku, yobusamasu -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who is this person she's talking about?" he thought  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Oboeteru? Aoi Sumire de. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I really don't thing they're disgusting Ayako-sempai" "Why aren't you convinced?" "Let's cite an example. There, how about Miyagi-sempai?" "He is the main reason why I think men are disgusting." "Why?" "I dunno" "Ayako-sempai The more you hate the more you love." "What?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Saisho no Kaori Anatano kimochi, hatatareta ------------------------------------------------------- "Whenever I hear this song I see this person in my mind" Marina thought. "This song gives me a cold feeling of loneliness, reminding me of the time when I had to leave that person." She thought again  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Kumono nagareru sakini. Nani ga aruto iuno. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whenever I hear this song I see this person in my mind" Ayako thought. "This song gives me a cold feeling of loneliness, reminding me of the time when I had to leave that person." She thought again  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Kumuno nagooo Ashitamo shitte shima atanone! -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The sweet melody soothes my soul." Marina thought "And cleanses my heart." Ayako thought.  
  
They had the same thoughts. All about their strong feelings.Of course Ayako is to Ryota but Marina thinks about who?  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Ikinasai saa Kokoro de kiita. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The rhythm flows deeply as well as the message"  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Shinjinasai saa. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Deeply into me.  
  
"I love Ryota." Ayako thought. "But it's not the right time.Sometimes I think of myself like someone stupid. I hide my self in this mask. My feelings, to be exact.I know I like him but he looks so stupid whenever he smiles at me.I can't find him serious enough for a relationship. But sometimes I can feel him closer to my heart and me.but.I think.Oh! I hate him more than anything!" Ayako thought again.  
  
"it's tough that I don't know my feelings as well.I don't even know my self. I'm getting tired of this but what are my real feelings anyway? I don't know.I really don't." Marina thought for a while.  
  
-End- 


	10. True Feelings

TRUE FEELINGS (JUNJOU NA KANJOU)  
  
"I think of myself someone stupid." Marina thought.  
  
She was beside Ayako watching Shohoku's practice. Everyone was glad about their new skills. Well about Hanamichi's new hairdo of course. The gym was noisy. The Rukawa's brigade was also there; Hanamichi's friends were there too. Everyone was present. They were all alive but her.Nope.She was watching the game but her mind wasn't in the game.She watches Rukawa's moves but thinks of something else.  
  
"My friends has been always beside me whenever I needed them.So as HIM. But am I? I can't distinguish my responsibilities whenever they are around.What is my role in their lives? Am I doing what I must? Why are these people so close to me? Can I live without them? Can I? Can I possibly do? Kenji-san was always beside whenever I was lonely.Akira-kun was too.Aki-chan would always be there and so as Toki and Souji.But Kae-chan? I can feel you're going far from me everyday.You are more closer to me when I was still in Tomoeda.But now."  
  
Then the freshmen got the score. They were on the lead against the seniors. HE was exhausted, sweat dropping on the floor, catching his breath. She looked into him and HE did too.HE just stared.No reactions at all. If a person could be a block of ice each time a person stares at him or her blankly, Marina could have been an ice long ago. But she didn't care. HE is her friend. Not only a friend but her best and the most special.  
  
"You could hardly smile. Serious. That's what you are. I wonder if your feelings for our friendship already faded. Or does it really fade away? If so, why can't mine just fade so I won't be hurt? Hurt each time you tell me you need to practice so you must leave me, hurt each time you look at me blankly, hurt each time you ignore me because of your game, hurt each time you even know I do exist, hurt each time you.Each time you hide yourself. This hurts me so much but I need and must understand you. If I really care for you then I must. I am your closest friend, I know you expect me to understand you but.But you must take a break sometime.We were happier when you didn't took things seriously."  
  
Break. The team had a ten minutes break. Everyone was exhausted. Water. That's what they need. And then a towel. He sat on the bench. His other teammates sat on the floor. She sat beside him and gave him his towel and water but she remained quiet. Unusual, she would always greet him about his practice whenever she handed out his towel. But today it was different. She didn't even look at him. Didn't. Ayako was patting Ryota's back, they were happy. He looked at the couple, he envied them. They could be happy with these things, they were too. When they were kids. WERE. But now? What happened? Did he pushed so hard that he took her for granted. He was worried. She was never like this before. "Are you sick or something?" he asked worriedly laying his palm on her forehead. She was shocked. It was the first time he ever did that since 4th grade. "No." It was such a short reply. She always replied in sentences but now it was a monosyllable word. "Is there something wrong?" he asked again. Then Akagi called them for the next practice. "Your practice is on." that was all she said. She didn't reply on his question. Something might be wrong he thought. She was strange that day too. They didn't talk that morning and he never noticed that because he was sleepy. On lunchtime she ate a bit of food and on their practice, she spoke in a monosyllable replies. What could be wrong? He thought.  
  
He couldn't concentrate on the game. He thought that something might be wrong. He looked at her again and she wasn't paying attention. She is thinking about something deep he thought. Then he slipped on the floor. His knee was injured. It wasn't bad but Coach Anzai told them to bring him to the clinic. She came after them. She would always do. Then he was on the clinic bed. Maybe he just acted like it really did hurt so that she would come. He wanted to have a serious talk. Then he slept. The next thing he knew when he woke up is she was beside him. Her head bowed low. She was holding his hand when he was still sleeping.  
  
"I want to stay like this through eternity." "You would always be by my side" "I would always see you." "You remain with me" "Always happy"  
  
Then she woke up. He was now holding her hand. Tightly. Then she looked at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked in a low voice. "I am, but are you?" "What do you mean?" "It's not you." "Huh?" "You changed. Your acting strange." "I was thinking about things, Kaede" "Kaede? She would always call me Kae-chan when we're all alone talking but why did she call me plain: Kaede?" he thought "What about it?" "I." Then she pulled her hand off his. She never did that. "I know that I am just distracting you." "What do you mean, Ran?" "It would be better if I stay away from you." "Away?" he thought "What?" "You couldn't keep your focus when I'm around.You can't have your schedule fixed when I'm around. I am not helping you.I.Good-bye." Then she went out the room. "Wait!" he called.  
  
"Away? I can't. Please Ran, don't." he looked at his hand, the one she held a while ago. Then he realized what was going on. "Away? Is this why she was so quiet? And cold? Is this how I make her feel? Is this? Stupid. That is what I am. I can't learn how to take care of the one I love. But how could I do this to her? What would happen next? I can't go on with this. I lost her. I lost her. Lost, again." then he looked at the window and at the door hoping she would come back. "Come back.Please do." He was hoping her to come back.Come back.Back again.Back to him.  
  
-What would happen next?- 


	11. Sendoh

SENDOH (SENDOH)  
  
Saturday. She always loved Saturday. But now was different. She can remember what happened yesterday.  
  
"You couldn't keep your focus when I'm around.You can't have your schedule fixed when I'm around. I am not helping you.I.Good-bye." "Wait!"  
  
It was all she can do for him. Only. Saturday were always happy when they were together. Strange now. He didn't go out for practice. She knew he was still in his room, if not sleeping, thinking. She went out. It was the least thing she can do to give herself happiness. She sat down the bench on the park. Beside the shady tree. People passed by, happy ones. Mostly couples. She can see him and herself together, enjoying each other's company. This isn't helping her. The s masculine voice suddenly voiced out.  
  
"What you're thinking is so deep, isn't it?" "Huh? Akira. It's you." She was inactive, she smiled in a faint way. "Hey, that's not like you. What's the prob?" he sat next to her. "Nothing, just ignore me." "It's him, right?" "How did you know?" "It figures. Don't worry about that. I'm here to cheer you up!" he proudly said. "Akira." then she smiled.  
  
They were walking beside the streets, beside the shop and he was just there beside her, letting her think. He would always be there when she needs somebody. That is what he promised.  
  
"I'm so lucky he is here with me. When I was in Tomoeda, he was like a replacement for Kaede. He acted like him but he was gentler. He would always smile. He would take the hard feeling away, he would always cheer me up and keep me from harm. He never wanted me to frown." She thought.  
  
They were on the bay watching the sun kiss the sea. It was so romantic, so beautiful. She remained silent. The whole time.  
  
"Hey, I would be here for you." He told her. "." "If he's not good enough, I would try to be. I would try my best." She was touched by his thoughtfulness and by his words. She cried. He was a gentleman so he offered his hanker chief. Then she cried more. He wanted her to stop crying. He drew himself near to her, clutching her long her.  
  
"Please stop now, it hurts me too." He couldn't smile.  
  
He embraced her. Closely. And closer to him. He stroked her hair to give her a soothing feeling. She cried into him. For the first time, he saw her cry. It was hard for him. She cried on his chest.  
  
"Hey, stop crying now my shirt is wet" he joked to make her smile. Then she choked and then smiled. "Akira, you're such a kidder:" but she remained crying. It was sorrowful. She didn't know what to feel. But she knew someone was beside her, to help her. He loves her so much too. He couldn't let her down. He can't see her cry. It hurts him badly. All he wanted was to make her happy, because he loves her. So much. It is so nice to feel you're being loved. Being cared. It is so good that she has him. She's got someone. She's got SENDOH.  
  
-End- 


	12. Rukawa's Heartaches

SUFFERING (KURUSHIMI)  
  
Sunday. I liked Sunday. But I never particularly loved Sundays since I'm always alone but then you came. But now you're gone. I couldn't believe I did this to you. You're the only one for me. But now you are suffering because of me. Suffering. I would not like to see you frown because of me. But now I'm left suffering. It's been two days and now is the third day. You haven't called me or even look for me. I can't go on like this with you. We are close at each other but our worlds are apart. I can't stand a week like this. I was able to do that in two years when you left because I had such high hopes that you would come back but now. I don't know Ran. I know it did hurt you so much.You won't act like this if you weren't hurt.How could I be so careless? How could I? How could I just take you for granted? How? Now you are suffering because of me.  
  
He clutched his head on his pillow. He wasn't moving there since yesterday. He was just thinking. They have been close since they were children but now they are breaking apart because of his carelessness.  
  
What could she be doing right now? When she's hurt I would always be there for her but now, I'm the sole reason why she is hurt. Maybe Sendoh or Fujima or anyone else is far more better than I am. A lot better. Much more considerate and sensitive. Better for her. Shit. That is what I am. I couldn't careless. Why wasn't I able to realize sooner? Sooner when we were still together? I should patch things out. We can't continue like this. I can't live without you. Can you? No, what am I thinking? I should patch things up not tomorrow, not the next day, today.  
  
He went out his room. Wrote a letter, a not-so-short-not-so-long one. It was a simple message. He hoped so much she would reply.  
  
He went out his apartment's door and out the gate holding the envelope in his hand, right hand to be exact. He was nervous, he was thinking about possibilities that she might not come. Then he slipped the letter on her gate. Then he went inside his house again waiting. He partially closed his blinds but not completely, he wanted to see if she was coming out.  
  
She went out. She was really sad. Then she noticed a small envelope on her gate. Weird it was. She wasn't receiving anything for the past few years. Odd it was. She knelt down and picked it up. No address just her name: Ran- Ran. She knew whom it was from. She looked at his room's window, then he hid himself.  
  
She went inside, opened the envelope and read the letter:  
  
  
  
  
  
Ran-Ran,  
  
I need to see you, today before the sunset on the bayside.Please come and meet me there.I would be there and would wait for you for three hours and more. Please give me a chance, I know what I have done.Please come. Kaede  
  
Kaede. Your name means bravery and strength. You are strong. But I know me leaving you is the best solution to your problems, I am indeed distracting you. But should I go?  
  
I need to see you, today before the sunset on the bayside.Please come and meet me there.  
  
If I go, what would happen? Would it be for the better? But you could concentrate if I'm not with you.You could think only about your game when I'm not around.  
  
I would be there and would wait for you.  
  
I'm now here beside the bay but where are you? Are you coming? He leaned on the brick wall.He looked at the water as it flowed.It was so clear.So blue like him.Could it be cold too? Much like him?  
  
Should I really go? It would only be thirty minutes before sunset.  
  
three hours and more.  
  
I couldn't resist. I must go. She went out and went straight to where he was expecting her.  
  
It's been hours. Maybe she won't come. I should leave now. Then he turned his back and then he was surprised she was there standing behind him, just waiting for him to turn his back.  
  
I am afraid to go near him. So I waited here. Now I am here. What shall he say?  
  
He just looked at her. But not blankly. His eyes were full of emotions this time. Sorrow, happiness, loneliness.Full of emotions. He didn't know what to say. His eyes were stuck on hers. She was trembling but why? In fear, in nervousness or what? He approached her slowly.she was just a meter away from him. He didn't say a word he just embraced her. She can't speak; she dropped her bag on the floor and he embraced her tighter, tighter than ever. She cried, tears flowed from her eyes. A tear was visible in his eyes too but he remained strong.  
  
"Please don't leave me.that's the worst thing that could happen to me.please" She was clutched by his arms. She can't even move. Words aren't needed this time.Not needed. 


	13. Leave? I will notNever

I WILL NEVER LEAVE (WATASHI DESHOO NAI OITE IKU) "Please don't leave me.that's the worst thing that could happen to me.please" She was clutched by his arms. She can't even move. Words aren't needed this time.Not needed.  
  
She just cried. She cried horribly. It hurts so much, he can feel it too. It was so cold. They were near each other and now they can't feel how cold the night was. They remained there no words. Just tears. His shirt was wet.Really wet and her shoulders were. He stroked her hair, it was comforting. It was only two days when they were officially apart but weeks when they lost touch. They were never serious like this before. Never.  
  
"please.don't.go.Ran." "I."  
  
She remained crying.She can't speak. But those tears were enough. They are finally okay.  
  
They walked home like nothing really happened. It's like they were new friends that they were very close. A new friendship was born like new friends were made. This is destiny.  
  
"It's been two days since you told me you wanted to stay away.I'm sorry." "No need.Kae.Kae-chan.I" "I need you.Ran" then he finally smiled for her that night. "It's been like three years or eternity since you told me those words.I'm glad it's finally over." "Finally" "So what have you been doing when we weren't talking at each other?" "Huh?" "Were you with that jerk?" "Oh your starting again." "Hey, you got to tell me I'm your best friend." "I'll tell you if you catch me!"  
  
Then she ran ahead of him but now not crying she was laughing at that night. They were the only ones noisy.  
  
"You better tell me now cause I'll catch you now!"  
  
"You better do!"  
  
Then he caught her, embraced her and smiled again.  
  
"I'm happy to be with you." he thought as he carried her home.  
  
Author's note: So heart whelming isn't it? So touching! It's finally over! I love this chapter!!! This one is very nice. I felt their suffering and concern here. I want you to feel it too! The ending was very nice. 


	14. Come

COME WITH ME (KOKO NI KITE)  
  
It was a brighter day, ah Monday. The last few days were terrible but now, it was okay. Everything was fine now. This is how their friendship is, come hell or high water.So what? They're friends right? Back to the daily routine. She on her blades and him on his bike, yes sleepy. She giggled as she saw him sleepy, his eyes were closed while biking. Amazing she thought. Who in the world would be able to bike while sleeping? Ya right, only him on this whole spheroid Earth.  
  
"Kae-chan!" she shrieked.  
  
There was a post on the turn. He never noticed, he was having a nice little dream of his. Oh, come one.Of course he would fall off his bike.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "*harr* Hm? Okay." he said as he yawned.  
  
He was careless. But she liked him for that. But Rukawa Kaede is a different man when it comes to the court or when dealing with his friend. He also becomes another person when Sendoh or Fujima is around or any flirting guy around. Of course not to him! No hentai's aloud here you know! Now speaking of careless.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Itai!" he said in pain as he slipped. "Stupid." Mitsui said "Who you calling stupid?!" "Who else? YOU." "You brat!" "Hey, don't talk to me like that you silly Sophomore! You're the one eating bananas here not me!" "But you're the one who threw the peel so I slipped!" "But in the first place you were the one who brought that BANANA!" "So who's stupid?" "YOU, YOU, YOU!" "I'M GONNA GET YOU NOW!"  
  
WHACK! WHACK!  
  
"Ouch!" "Yeah, ouch!" "Who the.Ayako!?" "Would you stop arguing like children fighting over a piece of candy?" Ayako said "Ayako, isn't it too early for you to bring that fan with you?" Mitsui asked "Well, you're early too." "Hey Aya-san. No fair. Why did you hit me? Why didn't you hit Mitsui?" "Ryota, you should understand that Mitsui is our sempai and you were the culprit too." "Beh." Mitsui said as he stuck his tongue out to insult Ryota.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hanamichi, do you have anything to do today?" "No Youhei, why?" "Oh nothing." "Perhaps a date with Haruko would be nice." "Ambitious." "WHAT?!" "Nothing! Nothing!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So everything was back to normal. They were on their own businesses again. Everyone was indeed alive once again. Even at Ryonan or Tomoeda.  
  
-Tomoeda- "Science. I can't stand this. Everything has something to do with him. Even the frog anatomy in biology." She thought  
  
"The frogs leap high, that is one of their characteristics" The teacher said  
  
"Ryota leaps high too, when he does a lay up or passes the ball or just scramming on exams."  
  
"They have fast eyes that they can sense their surrounding for preys or for predators." The teacher continued  
  
"Yes, true. Ryota has fast eyes when he looks for free teammates to score or for stealing guards around him."  
  
Then the teacher was already in front of her.  
  
"MS. NAKAYAMA WHAT ARE YOU DAYDREAMING ABOUT?"  
  
"Uh.About my frog prince, sir???"  
  
-Ryonan- "Math. Ah, numbers. I'm good in Math but I'm hungry. Hm. I can remember the lemon pie she made for me last Christmas. Oh, I miss that taste."  
  
"The square root of 36 is." The teacher asked.  
  
"There were six slices when she gave it to me. Oh, I ate three-forth of it.Almost all. I ate 5 and she only ate a slice."  
  
"Sendoh, would you know the answer?" The teacher asked with brows raised.  
  
"Huh? I was thinking about 6, sir." He woke from his thinking and uttered the number of slices in her homemade lemon pie and what a luck for him, the answer to the teacher's question is 6.  
  
"Okay, you may take your seat. I thought you weren't paying attention."  
  
"But I wasn't really paying attention" he thought as he smiled.  
  
Then he saw the numbers on the board. 8, 23, 2.  
  
8  
  
"Oh, 8 is her jersey number on their team."  
  
23  
  
"But she was once 23 when we first met back in junior high."  
  
2  
  
"The cups of lemonade she always gave me. Oh. I can't stop my head from thinking about her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Dismissal at Shohoku- The practice was to begin in an hour. Naze? Because the seniors and sophomores had extension classes. Only the freshmen were there. Hanamichi, Haruko and her friends together with Sakuragi's personal army was outside the gym. Hanamichi was doing some jump shots to bluff around while Haruko is watching. Rukawa was with Marina. Always. He was tying his shoelace and she was just there folding his towel. He would always practice ahead of them. He was on the court doing his routine and she was just watching. She clapped as he made points. (Duh!) Does it mean she would always clap for every move? Yes, he was the best for her. The best. Then he noticed she was just there. Joosetsu no shizukana. Just watching. Then he remembered a note seen on his house days ago. It was for the public to read. It was about the festival to be held that week. On the weekends to be exact. Three days. He knew she would truly love that festival. The Kimono Festival, together with the temples, candies, fans and most of all the fireworks display. That night would be really beautiful. Then he stopped on his practice. Went near the corner where she and his things were and sat there. She gave his towel and bottled water to him as she always did. His sweat dripping on the floor. He was so exhausted but maybe not only because of practicing. Maybe thinking could be tiring too, right?  
  
"Friday would be a good day." He said "Huh?" she asked surprised. "Saturday and Sunday too." She smiled in confusion as he uttered those words. "What do you mean, itazura boye?" "How about the Kimono Festival?" he looked at her. "Huh?" "Why don't you come with me this weekend? It would be fun isn't it?" "I.I." "That is if no one has asked you yet." "I'd be glad to be there with you, alright?" "Okashi Satoo." "Dare?" "Shinai."  
  
Then he came back to practice. Just in time when everyone came in too. All of them. 4 days to count and wait before the festival. 4 days.  
  
-The End, honto?- 


	15. Three Days

THREE (SAN)  
  
"Three days to go. It's Tuesday. Ya right big deal. Hey what time is it? Shoot! 7:00 and I haven't made my self up? Oh! I'll be late. " he said as he opened his eyes.  
  
He hurried down the stairs to take a bath and changed his clothes. Then he picked his bag up. There was his notebooks - Science, Math, Literature.blah, blah, blah.It doesn't matter. He only goes to school because he needs them so he can play basketball in the future. Then he went out the gate and got his bicycle ready.  
  
"Maybe she left ahead of me." He thought as he looked at her house that was just beside his. The house was so quiet. Oh, so quiet. Her house is always like that.  
  
"I better go now." He said as he pedaled his bike. "Kae-chan, are you leaving me?" "Huh? Why are you still here?" "I waited for you." "What? You'll get late now you silly girl." "You are the one who's silly." "Ok Ran, you win.Let's go now."  
  
Right, they were late. Ha, good guess - detention. But that's okay. You have Miyagi and Mitsui there too. No, they're not late. They was just seen loitering around the school so they were sent there.  
  
"Oh, good. At last, company.Oh no that ice man." Mitsui said "Not a bad company after all, at least we won't get scolded if we sleep."  
  
Then Rukawa stopped his walk into the room, oh what a gentleman. He made her go first.  
  
"Now, that's what we call company." Mitsui said. "I wish Ayako is here too." "." "Hi, guys." She greeted "Hi, your new here, what made you visit this place huh?" Mitsui asked "I'm late for my first class. So what will we do here?" "Nothing practically. You can trust us, we're professionals in this place." "Professionals?" "Yeah, we always find our way in this place, hehe" Miyagi said. "Really?" "Believe me or us."  
  
Then minutes passed and nothing happened. They were just there sitting. They were only four. They would spend the whole day there. The second day of the class week. So boring, you get to spend the day in a detention class where nothing is left to do.  
  
Pik! A small stone hit the detention room's window where Marina sat beside.  
  
"What is that?" she saw nothing so she ignored it.  
  
Pik! Another, it was a small pebble or stone then she opened the windows.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mitsui asked. "Ran-ran" Rukawa called her.  
  
Then she looked below glared wherever the stone comes from. "Goodness, gracious - Akira-kun?! What in the world are you doing here?" She was surprised.  
  
It was a Akira "Smiley the jerk lemon sucker" Sendoh, who Mitsui and Rukawa obviously hated so much. ^_^ you know why isn't it? Then Sendoh reached for the windowpane, he climbed the wall so that he can "trespass" the vicinity. Then he jumped on the room's floor and had a perfect landing. He was like a cat. Then he stood there. His polo tucked-out and his t-shirt was revealed on the opened part. His polo was unbuttoned; he looked really cool with that get-up and his spiky black hair.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a quizzical look. "Just paying a visit, heh. Never seen you in a detention. First time? Why?" "Oh, yes first time and because I got late." "Late? You've never been late." "Well, he got tardy this morning so I waited for him." "So it is Mr. Super Rookie." "Shut up jerk" Rukawa murmured. "Hey, no teasing around here Akira-kun." "Gomen. Gomen Rina-chan." He apologized. "Rina-chan? Think they're close enough?" Mitsui looked at Sendoh as he whispered these words. "Are you cutting classes Akira-kun?" "Of course not. It's our dismissal and yours too." "Oh, I see we should leave now." "Maybe I'll squat my way out now, see you in the Kimono Festivities!" he said as he jumped out the window and bade good-bye. "Kaede, let's go and you too Sashi-san" she pulled both of them; they were just really acting like they were sleeping. "Hey, will no one invite me to go out???" Ryota asked.  
  
Then they all went out for practice. After this day of detention there would only be two days!  
  
-End-  
  
Author's note:  
  
A day in a detention isn't that good isn't it. But it's a nice time too to rest. 


End file.
